The invention pertains generally to energetic materials and in particular to pyrotechnic ignition materials.
Propellants, because of thermal-stability and insensitivity requirements, are difficult to ignite. Ignition of these propellants requires the inclusion of a cartridge or pellet of a pyrotechnic material.
The presently used pyrotechnic ignition materials comprise either boron and potassium nitrate or magnesium, polytetrafluoroethylene and polytrifluorochloroethylene. The compositions have heat outputs of about 1400 calories per gram, which, unfortunately, cannot reliably ignite some propellants. To increase the energy of the ignition compositions, additives, similar to additives in high-energy propellants and explosives, are added. Examples of ignition compositions with increased heat are given in U.S. Pat. No. 3,753,811 by Julian et al.
A stoichiometric mixture of polytetraethylene and magnesium produces about 2000 calories/gram which is sufficient to reliably ignite all known propellants. This composition would be simple to process and would be relatively inexpensive. Unfortunately, the composition is very difficult to ignite and does not burn in stoichiometry.